


They already knew ...

by Gina_DCC



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gina_DCC/pseuds/Gina_DCC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CrissColfer one shot, situated after filming the make out scene in the car for epi 4x14</p>
            </blockquote>





	They already knew ...

_3 Hours earlier:_

“And cut! You guys, it's a wrap, we've got it all.” Darren shifts immediately back out of the car, smirking a little at Chris still sitting in the car on his knees. He shuffles out a lot less gracefully as he would've wanted it, and rolls his eyes at Darren when he's finally standing in front of him again. “Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Chris.” Darren says, suddenly avoiding all eyecontact and already backing away. “Euhm yeah, I guess so ...” Chris answers, shooting the other guy a confused look. “Hey Dare, are you okay?” “Yeah, yeah, fine ...” Darren quickly answers looking back at him over his shoulder and waves before almost sprinting away. Chris can't help but stare after him, confused as to why Darren suddenly was in such a hurry. But he tries to shake it off while walking towards his trailer, because in the end, it's Darren.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

_Now:_

Chris opens his eyes, almost bolting upright immediately as he hears his doorbell ring a few times the same time his cellphone starts to buzz. Grabbing his phone, he swings his legs out of his bed and stands up while he opens the message.  
“Darren? What the …?” he mumbles as he reads the text.  
 _ **“It's me, please open the door. I'm freezing my butt off here! D.”**_  
Chris quickly lays his cell back on his nightstand and hurries to his frontdoor, to find Darren standing there with an indescribable look on his face.  
“What's wrong? What are you doing here?” Chris asks, worry clearly in his face and gesturing Darren inside.  
Darren doesn't answer, he just strides passed him, his eyes never leaving Chris, and stops just far enough for the door to close.  
It's starting to freak Chris out, he's never seen Darren act the way he does now. He's used to a lot but this, this is something new.  
The moment the door closes, Darren closes in on Chris, his hands flying up to cradle Chris' face and immediately crashing their lips together.  
With a gasp Chris opens his eyes wider in surprise, only to find Darren taking advantage of the moment to deepen the kiss.  
For just a moment Chris complies, letting his hands grip on Darren's waist as he leans more into the kiss, tongues sweeping together in a frantic movement and small moans escaping from both men.  
When it finally sinks in, Chris leans back a bit, breaking the kiss and looks at Darren in shock, both for what Darren just did but mostly because he's surprised of himself that he's so quick to comply.  
It's not like Chris never imagined Darren's lips on his. Okay, they have kissed before, but that was always as Blaine and Kurt, never just them.  
“What's going on? Why ...” he asks quietly, looking into the other guy's eyes still merely inches away from his. He can feel the blush rising underneath Darren's hands who still linger gingerly on his cheeks.

Suddenly Darren takes a step back, letting his hands drop to his sides and Chris immediately misses the contact as his hands fall back too.  
“Oh God! I'm sorry Chris … I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have … I mean, I don't even know … Fuck!” Darren scowls at himself as he lets his hands move frantically through his curls, freed from the gel Blaine has to wear, and turns taking a few steps until he's standing in Chris' livingroom.  
Chris momentarily doesn't really know what to say, he's still buzzing from the kiss as he looks at Darren's back.  
He takes a few steps, until he's standing right behind Darren and lays a hand on his shoulder.  
“Darren?” it comes out barely a whisper.  
Chris softly puts some pressure on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around.  
There's almost nothing to be seen from the usually bubbly and smiling Darren, instead he just looks up at Chris with an apologetic look and biting his lower lip.  
Which doesn't help much for Chris to hold himself back from just moving forward and pressing his lips back on Darren's.  
He takes a shaky breath before quitely asking again “Are you okay? Come on, you're actually scaring me. What happened?”  
“You ...” it rushes out of Darren's mouth before he has the time to stop himself.  
“What about me?”  
“You happened.” Darren whispers  
“I … I mean, what?” Chris is starting to get confused and he nods towards the couch in front of them “Go sit down, you want a beer or something?”  
“Yeah, that's fine ...” he answers and takes a seat, looking everywhere but at Chris.

His mind working in overdrive, Chris hurries to get Darren a beer, and takes a Diet Coke for himself out of the fridge. Reaching the couch again, he taps the beer against Darren's hand, who immediately takes it, gulping down almost half the bottle at once, before setting it on the coffeetable.  
“Look Dare, you got to work with me right now. What was that all about? What happened?”  
Darren sighs and turns slightly so he's facing Chris again.  
“I'm sorry, I shouldn't have just kissed you … but after today, I mean, ...” he swallows for a moment “After today, … it's just so clear to me now. We've each been doing our separate things on the show. You in NY and me just here, I never really realized before how much I actually missed spending day in, day out with you. And I know I'm babbling now, but I just missed you so much and I just realized, you know … before, shooting the scene, and I knew if I stayed with you that moment I just couldn't hold myself back, even though everyone was still around us. And when I got home, it all got just worse … All I could think about was how good you felt against me, your lips on mine, our bodies so close, I just couldn't … We've been doing this for years and I don't know why it's taken me so long to finally realize ...“  
He now looks at Chris with an almost pleading look, trying to be as clear as he can be at the moment.  
“But you … you like girls? Right?” Chris asks hesitantly  
“I don't know, I like you … Isn't that good enough?” Darren sighs again “I know you probably don't believe me, and you have every right not to, but ...”  
Chris has had enough for this moment, and without thinking about it, he leans forward, cradling Darren's face in his hands now and crashes their lips together.  
His tongue sweeping lightly over Darren's lower lip, Chris presses in further wanting to be closer, taste him and feel him even more.  
Darren's hands are softly moving over Chris' thighs up until they're steadied on his waist, now pulling him closer to him. The awkward position they're in, Darren still one knee propped up on the couch and Chris hovering over him, is making it difficult to get as close as Darren actually wants them to be. So without breaking their kiss, Darren slides his leg against the back of the couch and pulls Chris closer to him.  
The movement makes Darren fall back a bit and they both pull away just a few inches, panting slightly and just looking at each other.  
Chris tries to stay hovering over Darren, not wanting to freak him out when Darren would notice how much this is affecting him as their bodies would be completely connecting.  
He rests his forehead against Darren's and closes his eyes, “Are you sure about this?”

Without warning, Darren wraps his arms around Chris' waist and pulls him down completely against him,moving his hips just that little bit, so Chris opens his eyes and looks at him.  
“I think I'm more than sure ...” Darren answers, his voice a little deeper and his eyes filled with warmth.  
“Oh ...” is all Chris is able to say, cause Darren's lips are moving against his again, slowly moving over his jaw to his neck.  
He can't help the little moan escaping him when Darren bites softly down, immediately followed by a soft carress of his tongue as Darren's hands move under his shirt.  
“Can you … I mean …” he whispers in Chris' ear.  
Chris gives a tiny nod and sits up straight, straddling Darren's thighs as he pulls his shirt over his head. He throws it back, not even seeing where it lands while his eyes stay locked with Darren's.  
Immediately Darren's hands start to move over his shoulders, down his chest to stay lingering over his stomach. Chris bites his lower lip, a blush creeping up on his cheeks as the touch of Darren's fingers make him shiver.  
“This, I wanted to do before, just look at you … memorize you.” Darren says, barely audible as his hands start roam over Chris' chest.  
Chris just looks down in his eyes, now pushing the fabric of Darren's shirt up too, wordlessly demanding him to take it off. The moment Darren tosses his shirt away, Chris moves in, planting open mouthed kisses on his neck, down over his collarbone and up again. His hands moving everywhere over Darren's body as he kisses him frantically.  
Without thinking Chris slowly rolls his hip down on Darren's, giving him a more than welcome friction.  
The moan escaping from Darren's throat, reverberates through Chris' entire body, causing him to break the kiss and roll his hips down once more while he looks at Darren.

They're both too far gone now, he doesn't even want to think about what after tonight will happen, so Chris slowly starts to move down, covering Darren's chest with kisses before he moves lower. He's nipping and kissing down his stomach, stopping just above the waistband of Darren's sweatpants, his fingers already lingering on the edge as he looks up at Darren.  
Darren is just staring at him, his eyes blown, filled with lust and something more and gives him a tiny nod, barely visible but enough to let Chris know everything still is okay.  
Chris hooks his thumbs underneath Darren's waistband and slowly lowers them over his hips. He stares up at Darren, who shrugs a little, and Chris can't help but look surprised back down at him as he notices Darren not wearing any underwear.  
Without hesitation, Chris wraps his fingers around Darren's cock and licks tentatively from the base to the head.  
“Fuck Chris ...” Darren growls as he tangles his fingers in Chris' hair.  
Hearing Darren like that, it shoots sparks through Chris' entire body, and he moans as he takes the head into his mouth, licking at the slit, gathering the already present precum. Chris looks through his lashes up at Darren as in one swift movement, he slides his lips down over Darren's cock, taking him in as deep as he can for now. In a slow rhythm he starts to bob his head up and down, swirling his tongue around the head everytime before he takes him in again.  
With every dip of his head, he takes Darren deeper and deeper in his mouth until he hits the back of his troath. Chris pins Darren's hips down to the couch with one arm as he starts to move faster, feeling his own cock straining in his pants. He lowers his free arm to his groin and starts to palm himself over the fabric.

Darren's hand is stil tangled in his Chris' hair and he gently pulls it, trying to get the other boy's attention.  
“Come here ...” Darren whispers and Chris let's his lips release his cock with a wet sound.  
Chris crawls up over him with a questioning look, but before he can say anything, Darren pushes his fingers underneath his waistband and pushes Chris' pants of his hips. In one swift movement, Darren turns them both so now he's hovering over Chris before he rolls his hips down, their cocks brushing together and both men gasping.  
Darren can't keep his eyes off the boy beneath him, moaning and looking back straight into his eyes.  
“God, you're beautiful … Fuck, so gorgeous ...” he mumbles as the movement of his hips become even more frantic.  
Chris can feel himself building up deep inside, and he knows it won't take that long anymore as he pushes up, matching Darren's rhythm.  
“Oh fuck … fuck … Chris!” Darren groans and crashes his lips on Chris' as he stills against him, coming hard, painting Chris' stomach with his cum.  
Darren's moans reverberating in his mouth, Chris feels himself coming undone too, and merely seconds after he finds his release, groaning into Darren's mouth as his own cum mixes with Darren's on his stomach.

Darren falls limp on Chris, and both guys just lay there, breathing heavy, not really sure what's gonna happen next but both a smile on their faces.  
As Darren lifts his head after laying still for quite a while, he finds Chris staring down at him, the smile still on his lips but it doesn't completely reach his eyes.  
Alarmed by the look in Chris' eyes, Darren leans on his elbow, lifting his hand to cradle Chris' cheek.  
“Hey, hey, are you okay? I'm …” he stops not sure what to say next and afraid of what Chris' answer might be.  
Chris leans into his touch and closes his eyes for just a second, before he starts,  
“What now?”  
“Chris, look at me.” Darren says, and adds almost pleading “Please?”  
When Chris looks up at him again, it almost takes his breath away, hazel eyes looking at him, shining brightly. “Whatever you want to … I mean it, I'm done beating around the bush. But if you don't want anything more,” Darren swallows back a lump forming in his throat “That's okay ...” he adds whispering.  
Chris surges forward and captures Darren's lips with his, kissing him lazily and sweet before he softly speaks,  
“I want it to be something, …”  
Darren's smile appears immediately back, and with a wink he says “Well, I know certain people who are gonna be also happy with this!”  
“What? Who?” Chris questions him, before suddenly it hits him “Oh God, Our fans … If they find out ...”  
Darren just kisses him quickly and with a smirk he replies,  
“I wouldn't worry about that, I think they already knew before we did ...”


End file.
